Talisman
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: A loud laugh escaped. "I never do, House." The truth in those words startled him. She never did. And he had never been more afraid. Established HAMERON romance.


I'm excited about this story, and let me start off by reiterating that this IS a HAMERON story. It's definitely deeper than the others, but I think you guys will like it. I definitely enjoyed writing it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Allison Cameron hated cleaning her house.

It was raining outside and she had the day off for the first time in God knows how long. Instead of spending it the way she normally did, she decided to clean the house and finally get around to everything that she had been meaning to do for months.

_There's a reason I've been putting this off,_ she mentally groused as she reached up into her closet and fumbled blindly for a set of clean sheets.

But instead of finding sheets, she managed to knock a box off the shelf. It fell to the ground by her feet, spilling its contents out all over the carpeted floor of the closet. She frowned.

In the light, something sparkled and caught her eye. It was her engagement ring from her late husband, and she couldn't help the tears that gathered in her eyes.

She picked up the diamond ring and studied it as his voice rang in her ears.

_My love for you is like this ring. It has no beginning, and it has no end. Simple, but eternal._

Then he had kissed her forehead and slipped it onto her finger.

Her lower lip trembled as she twisted the ring on her finger. She had known when she said yes that the marriage wouldn't last. Till death do us part was in their immediate future, but she wanted to marry him, anyway. She loved him, and she wasn't going to let someone she loved suffer to the very end alone.

Maybe that was what had almost pushed her into the arms of his best friend in those final few days. Thank God she hadn't. She wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she had.

She wiped furiously at her eyes as her mind conjured the image of his smiling face. They had been so young, so in love. And even though she had known it was coming, it had still been a shock when he had died. He had been so brave, so resilient in the face of his own impending demise. And so many times it had been him comforting her, not the other way around.

He had held her and comforted her right up until the moment he died in her arms in their home.

And sometimes, late at night, she could still feel him in her arms, feel his breath against her skin. It tortured her, but she couldn't let it go.

She finally slipped the ring off and lovingly placed it back in the box, then closed the lid. Carefully she got to her feet, holding the box for a few moments before she carefully placed it back on the shelf.

Then she turned off the light and stepped out of the closet, closing the door behind herself. As she came back into the bedroom, there was a loud, booming knock on her front door. She raised an eyebrow.

The knock became increasingly loud and obnoxious as she came out of the bedroom and hurried into the living room. "Coming!"

She finally opened the door, and House grinned down at her. "You're very misleading, little lady," he complained, pushing past her and heading toward the couch.

She rolled her eyes, and House didn't mistake the redness ringing her blue green irises.

"What's wrong with you?"

She waved him off. "Nothing. I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're a bad liar, Cameron."

She wrapped her arms around herself. "House..."

He sighed and turned around, limping back over to her. She looked away from him, but he wasn't having any of it. Reaching out with his free hand, he cupped her cheek gently. As hard and rough as his reputation was, he could be gentle once in a while. But if Cuddy or Wilson ever found out... "Hey."

She sniffled, but didn't pull away from his touch. "I..."

"There's one word. I know there's more in there."

"I found... my engagement ring..."

He sighed, any snark he had on the mind instantly banished. "From him."

She nodded, closing her eyes.

Unable to stop himself, he leaned forward and wrapped his arm around her. Then he rested his head lightly against hers.

She willingly snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him as one tear escaped, then another.

He silently rubbed her back, startled by the fact that he was unwilling to make any smart ass comments on any of this. Even more shocking was the fact that after everything, after the sex, after the fights, he still wanted to even look at her. He hadn't felt this since... Stacy. He closed his eyes.

Her grip tightened on him, and she was deeply relieved when he didn't withdraw from her. She needed this right now, and he seemed willing to give it to her.

He kissed her head. "Come on. My leg is about to give, and as sweet and cutesy as you are, I don't think you could pick me up."

She chuckled tearfully and pulled away from him, wiping at her eyes. Then she led him toward the bedroom, taking slow but deliberate steps.

He gladly followed her, and as he watched her lay down on the bed, he felt a deep ache in what he thought was a frozen heart. He eased himself down onto the bed with her.

She looked up at the ceiling. "House?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

He raised an eyebrow. "For what? I was just coming over here for an easy lay."

She smiled and inhaled deeply as he scooted closer to her. "You know, I believe that."

"Then don't let me down, woman."

A loud laugh escaped. "I never do, House."

The truth in those words startled him. She never did.

And he had never been more afraid.

The End

A/N: Kinda open, huh? I don't know why I titled it Talisman, but in a way, Cameron is House's talisman. And he's hers. Hope everyone enjoyed this, and please remember to review!


End file.
